Winx Club - Episode 415
Magic Lessons (New Witch in Town in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis A TV store window is shown, showing various shows and news about the Winx Club fairies. One is a game show, another a news report about a relationship between Stella and Alenberg. Duman is standing in front, watching the various shows, and then breaks the store window. After doing so, he retreats back into the sewers. Stella arrives late and tries to get into the store, but was delayed by the customers who were lined up outside, then was recognized as Stella of the Winx Club, but she quickly denies it and enters the store. Everybody is working hard with all the magical pets and the customers. Musa thinks about Jason Queen and how he is only interested in her voice, and when Stella arrives at her booth she sees there is a small queue. The Winx Club close the store to try and keep a few customers out while they serve the ones inside. Stella leaves the store then to be met by Brandon, they argue about Mitzi , and Brandon tries to explain but Stella stops him, claiming she was joking. The Black Circle watch Mitzi and her friends walk down the street, and seeing that they have a common goal (to take down Bloom and her friends) give the three of them dark powers and they become temporary dark fairies. Now Dark Fairies, they attack the Winx in Gardenia Park while the Winx are teaching Roxy some new spells. They are defeated by a Believix convergence between Musa, Aisha , and Bloom, as well as the people in the park's belief in the Winx. Musa is later shown at Jason Queen's wedding, and though she initially is apprehensive about being there, she does sing for them. Major Events *The Fairy Hunters use Mitzi and her friends as pawns to discredit fairies Debuts *Jason's Wife Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Aisha *Tecna *Mitzi *Roxy *Brandon *Ogron *Anagan *Duman *Gantlos *Nabu *Riven *Helia *Fairy Pets *Artu *Kiko *Sky *Jason Queen Videos Trivia *The game show in the beginning is quite similar to the game show "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?". *Stella becomes a subject of taboo scandal, like the ones in real life. *The two girls with Mitzi are actually color swaps of two Cloud Tower witch students. *In the Nickelodeon version, Roxy is in her fairy outfit and training with the Winx. They then notice Mitzi and her friends causing trouble and transform but Roxy is seen transforming with them when she's already in her fairy outfit. Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy/Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Daniella Monet as Mitzi *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron *Josh Keaton as Duman Quotes "It a beautiful day girls! Your not going to spend it locked in here are you?" - 'Roxy' "Where are you Riven?, I hope I haven't lost you for good" ''- '''Musa' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon